Alchemy in the Hunger Games?
by dragonlover9
Summary: Ed has volunteered to take Peeta's place in the Hunger Games just Just as Katniss has volunteered to take her sister's place. How is this going to effect the results? well your just going to have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alchemy in the Hunger Games?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hunger games

_Please tell me what I need to improve on because I know I'm not the best writer and I would really love it if some of my readers could__help me out by pointing out any mistakes__in my stories so that I can fix them and make my writing better. Plus__basically if my writing gets____better than my stories get better__as well._

Chapter 1

Edward Elric watched as Katniss Everdeen volunteered to take her sister's place in the Hunger Games. When he heard Peeta's name called out for the male tribute he leapt at the chance. "I volunteer to take Peeta's place in the hunger games." He said before walking up onto the stage next to Katniss.

"What are your names?" Effie Trinket asked them both.

"My name is Edward Elric." Ed replied in a calm yet determined manner, his eyes were those of a war hardened soldier. His eyes shined and sparkled with knowledge and wisdom far beyond his years, and carried the haunted look of pain and sorrow of someone who had seen too many close to him die. Ed's eyes were not the eyes of that short oddball teenager that all of District Twelve knew. For his eyes also spoke of the story of a boy who had experienced and endured more pain both physical and psychological than any his age should have. No one of District Twelve or anyone else in Panem for that matter knew that those eyes were the eyes of one and only the Fullmetal alchemist, the real Edward Elric. Someone who despite his small stature was a dog of the military before he had ever lived in Panem, from the other side of the gate, and was carrying himself as such with the pride and strength of a soldier back when he had been an Alchemist of Amestris.

"I am Katniss Everdeen." Katniss replied solidly with no emotion and carrying herself as the hunter she was, Edward's own strength fueling her own. Everything was silent for a moment as District Twelve still getting over the shock of Ed's sudden transformation from short tempered oddball to war hardened soldier. Then all of District Twelve put three fingers to their lips and then moved it away as if the entire district was blowing a kiss towards the two tributes. This was both a sign of respect as well as a farewell to Ed and Katniss. The moment was then ruined by Haymitch vomiting on the stage and the tributes were then taken to an area where they could say good bye to their family and friends.

Once forced into the room Ed began to work on his automail until he heard someone knocking on the door. He put his coat and glove back on. Katniss' mother and then came into the room. "Why did you volunteer?" Katniss' mother asked.

"Hmph trust me you wouldn't understand lady." Ed replied

"Try me alchemist" She replied

Ed almost fell out of his chair when he heard her say this.

"How did you-"

"Know? Why how couldn't I know who and what you are considering what I am." She said a sinister and unnerving smirk making its way onto her face as she pulled up the sleeve of her dress revealing the Ouroboros mark on her upper arm.

"Homunculus, figures but how can a homunculus have children?" he asked.

"That alchemist is another story for another time but let me tell you one thing Alchemist if you kill my daughter and do survive the hunger games. Then I will personally kill you myself afterwards." Katniss' mother said in a way that made sound more like a promise than a threat, and that she would make it as slow and painful as possible while enjoying each and every second she was doing so. This made him realize that there really was a wrath worse in hell than a woman scorned and it was a protective, angry, caring and/or vengeful mother homunculus. She's worse than Winry! Ed thought to himself as he began to slowly back away from the scary mother homunculus threatening his life.

"By the way my name is Elizabeth and you should know that you won't be able to hide your automail once you reach the capital." she said before walking out of the room. Ed nodded realizing she was also trying to help him but would kill him if he killed her daughter.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough." she replied with a frighteningly gleeful giggle as she began to imagine what would happen to him once the Capital saw his arm and leg.

Katniss' mother, Elizabeth had apparently taken up all his time for visitors as two enforcers entered the room and led him into a car where he sat next to Katniss and tried to ignore ride to the train went by in silence.

"Uhh... Katniss has your mother ever acted oddly in any way? Or shown you any strange tattoos or markings on her body that have ever lit up or appeared and then disappeared suddenly at any point"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

Katniss looked at Ed suspiciously knowing that whenever Ed was asking something like that it was never because he was "just wondering", but she also knew that when Ed didn't want you to know something then it was just better to give up and wait for him to tell you because you certainly wouldn't be learning about from him no matter how hard you tried. That is not until he was ready to tell you or you were ready to hear it. Ed as she had learned had an extremely bad temper when it came to his height and she was going to be looking forward to seeing Haymitch learn that the hard way as he got attacked by the short blonde boy with golden eye's that were unnaturally natural, unlike the styles people in the Capital had which were just plain unnatural.

The rest of the ride to the train continued in relative silence. That was until the car stopped and Ed grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her into the train at speeds she had never thought Ed even was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

Alchemy in the Hunger Games?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hunger games

_When you review please inform me of any mistakes I make in the story so I can fix them. I can only improve my writing if some can tell me what I have done wrong in it without flaming me. Also I'm planning on putting one of Ed's brothers into the next chapter. There is a poll on my account that you can use to vote on which one you want to have put in._

Chapter 2

Ed let go of Katniss as soon as they were on the train. Ed was then led to his room as the train began moving towards the Capitol. Ed began to work on his automail again until it was time for dinner.

Effie Trinket and Katniss were already sitting at the table that meant that the only one he had to wait for now was Haymitch.

"Um I like show everyone here something but since I don't want to have to repeat what I'm going to do I would like to wait for Haymitch to show up before I show you." Ed said in a dismal tone that practically screamed I really, Really, REALLY don't want to do this but then again I don't have a choice.

"Well surely it can't be that bad?" Effie replied.

"Actually lady it is." Ed replied dismally.

The meal then continued on in silence until a drunken Haymitch stumbled in. Ed helped him into a seat.

"Alright now that everyone's here I guess it's time to show you." he said in a voice that made him sound like he had just been sentenced to death. He first pulled of his glove to reveal a part of his automail arm before removing the rest his coat to reveal his entire automail arm. He then pulled up a pant leg to reveal his automail leg as well. Haymitch became sober immediately. Everyone in the room now understood that the real Ed had been the one they had seen onstage.

"What happened?" Haymitch asked stoically

"A mistake that I never should have made, that came at the cost of an arm, a leg, and the only family I had left after the death of our mother." Ed replied. The mood of the room had changed dramatically.

The meal then continued in silence while Haymitch quickly put himself back into an alcohol induced stupor where he then puked over himself and the floor before falling unconscious for which Ed and Katniss carried him into his room and Ed offered to clean him. Then did the easy way out of cleaning Haymitch and used alchemy to clean him instead.

The next day Ed woke up early for breakfast and prepared for the day Planning on forcing Haymitch to sober up and stay sober long enough to keep them alive. Ed entered the room to see Katniss and Haymitch already sitting at the table and Haymitch already distilling his juice with alcohol. Ed glared at Haymitch when he saw the bottle. "Good morning Katniss, Haymitch." Ed said as he grabbed his food.

"Good morning Ed" Katniss said.

"Good morning pipsqueak." Haymitch replied.

Haymitch immediately regretted calling Ed pipsqueak as Ed immediately revealed the fact that he had an extremely bad height complex that allowed him to wrestle Haymitch's bottle of liquor away from him.

"I'll give it back to you, but you have to give me and Katniss a chance first." Ed said. After a few minutes of silence, Haymitch agreed, but only if they agreed to show him everything that they could do that would help them in the hunger games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Don't own FMA_

_symbol mentioned can be found here:_

_ wiki/Edward_Elric_

_or look up the flamel symbol FMA fans will recognize it._

Ed looked at Haymitch and shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Ed told him

"And why not?"

"Because some of it I don't even intend to use. Even if it's my strongest skill." Ed said mumbling the last sentence to himself.

Unfortunately for Ed, Haymitch caught the last sentence.

"And why wouldn't you use your strongest skill."

"Because last time I used it I ended up so far away from my home, and I mean my real home and not district 12. That I still have no clue as to how to get back. I had a little brother you know. And now I don't even know if he's still alive." Ed said becoming quieter as he spoke the last sentence.

They were all silent as the meaning of Ed's words fell upon them like snow.

Katniss moved closer to Ed and wrapped her arms around him.

Ed didn't move, speak, do anything to push her away, or hug her back. He just stood there and let her hug him.

The train slowly came to a stop outside of the train were people of varying sizes,colors, and shapes. Ed and Katniss looked out at the crowds. Ed began to once more hold himself like a military official. He follows Katniss and Effie Trinket out of the train with Haymitch following behind him.

Ed decided to do something right then and there that could later on be viewed as extremely foolish or extremely wise. He removes his gloves and his coat. Every one was silent as as it finally became known just what he had hidden under his coat for all those years, so stubbornly and steadfastly.

The capitol was silent as they saw the automail arm. Ed was unsure what was going on as those all too famous well known whispers began to spread throughout the crowd. The all too well known whispers used only for gossip. Ed wanted to shy away and go back to district twelve. He knew he was being paranoid but something told him that they may just take one of the only things he had left of his old life and with it his mobility if he stay there in the capital any longer.

But he knew that if he didn't stay he would just be giving them an even better reason to take them from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alchemy in the hunger games

Chapter 4

Ed stood patiently as he was prepped for his designer. His automail was buffed, polished, and shined until they were like mirrors. Ed pouted and grumbled but he didn't fight, they weren't responsible for his presence in Panem, He was. After what felt like hours Ed was about to snap as the prep team came up to him with a pair of scissors planning to cut his hair. When a woman entered the room, she had obviously been born and raised within the capitol. She was too colorful to be from anywhere else. The way she held herself put Ed a little on edge.

"No, don't cut the braid. He looks better with it." She said preventing the prep team from removing it.

She walked up to Ed and took a hold of his face turning it from side to side and examining like some sort of prized pet. Finally she returned with a unitard that had a part of the left pat leg and a good portion of the upper right half had been removed. The modified portions of the costume where in the exact shapes of his automail. And seemed designed to specifically show it off as if he were supposed to show off the thing he had hidden for years with pride. Ed could tell that there were other last minute adjustments that had been made. Ed groaned. He so didn't want to do this. Such as the fact that a black flashier version of his coat was a part of the costume, and said coat had a white version of the flamel symbol make it stand out more. They thankfully didn't try to make it reflective or anything similar they had even given it a hood. Portia showed d what they were going to do with his costume and temporarily to his automail.

Finally it was time for the opening ceremonies and Ed and Katniss had been put into costume Ed had refused to let them do anything to his automail and had been forced into a translucent undershirt and something equally as translucent for his left leg that went beneath the main part of the body suit that maid his auto mail seem darker, almost black. Ed, like Katniss, had a black crown like ornament atop his head. At the moment hidden by the hood of his coat and Ed stood next to Katniss solemnly. Ed planned to do something he hadn't done for a long time, use alchemy. Ed looked at Katniss comfortingly and then the ceremony began.

Ed lowered the hood of his coat and then clapped his hands together before slamming them against the sleeves of his coat just as the two were set alight. There was a moment of silence and then the roar of screaming and clapping as Ed had transmuted the coat into a cloak that fluttered around him proudly. A stream of heatless fire flowed down the cloak in proud rivulets that ended at the hem. The costumes complimented each other perfectly. Edward looked up at the screen and smirked he looked like a king and Katniss a queen. Royalty of flame and coal, of the elements themselves he had set it off perfectly and timed it perfectly as well. Ed finished off his little showcase by taking a hold of Katniss' hand and lifted it up for all to see. After all with enough time, heat, and pressure coal could become diamond and Ed wanted them to be as noticeable as the precious gem coal could become.


End file.
